Crazy Realities!
by DarlingKittystar
Summary: Naraku's plans haven't been going well so he tries a new approach. What if he strands Inuyasha and Sesshomarus groups in awful weird realities by use of that creepy whitehaired girl who's name he can't remembers mirrors! It would be awful?


**Naraku's plans haven't been going well so he tries a new approach. What if he strands his (Inuyasha and Sesshomarus groups) enemies in awful weird realities by use of that creepy white-haired girl who's name he can't remembers mirrors! It would be awful and prefect! Right? **

**Other characters will be included.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the stuff mentioned here. If I did I wouldn't be writing _fan_fiction. It would be owner fiction, right?**

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Naraku strode confidently through his grand, halls- er well they weren't exactly 'Grand halls' since Naraku's latest hide-out was a room in Motel 6. So more like 'he confidently strode a few paces around his room'. The door opened and an annoyed looking Kagura walked through it. She slumped down on a nearby chair and pulled out a magazine, to begin reading.

Naraku waited for her to say something, but she just kept reading. So he waited… Waited…. Waited….

"Well?" Naraku finally spat out. Kagura looked at him from over her magazine

"Well what?"

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing! You are a terrible evil minion", Naraku began to rant, "You're supposed to walk in and say 'The mission is in motion sir' and I'm supposed to nod my head, with my face partially hidden in shadows, and let out a quiet, evil chuckle!" Kagura stared at him like he was crazy. Which he was. She then sighed and said

"The mission is in motion sir" in an exasperated voice

"Well now the whole moment is ruined! The feel and everything! I mean I can't just find the right lighting and chuckle evilly _now_!"

"Jeez Naraku! The plan is set! Just go wait!" Naraku glared at Kagura, before he finally went to sit down. He happened to sit next to Kanna. When he sat down, Kanna slowly turned her head, to stare at him. If you remember right, Kanna has a very creepy stare. Naraku shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and edged a little farther away from her.

**01010101001010101010101010101010101010101**

"So what's it say?" InuYasha asked Kagome. They were standing in front of a large, sign. Kagome made it a habit to read every sign she sees, but this sign was different. It was big, glowing, and purple. You should always read big, glowing, purple signs. Kagome began to read it out loud to InuYasha

"**Dear InuYasha and the people in your group or whatever. Please come to the following coordinates at 1:00 tomorrow! It's very important that you come. Don't worry it's nothing suspicious…. Or is it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Love, Naraku" **Kagome and InuYasha stared at the sign for a few more moments, before InuYasha asked

"Naraku's on crack isn't he?"

"… I don't even know anymore" was Kagome's weary reply.

"Does he seriously think we're going to go somewhere _he _tells us to! This whole thing screams 'Trap!' Only an idiot would fall for-" InuYasha was a cut off when he realized that there was another purple, glowing, but smaller sign standing next to the original. It read '**Oh and btw InuYasha there will be ramen. Lots and lots of instant ramen. And there will be these microwaveable Taquitos there too' **Inuayasha's face lit up

"HOT DOG!"

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Master Jaken?" Rin began in a small voice "I don't feel so good…." Jaken glared at the young girl. How dare she bother him with such useless, whiny words? She was nothing but a burden! An attention stealing burden!

"And what am I supposed to do about that! Leave me alone you useless girl! Maybe if you didn't eat those berries-"

"The berries that you picked out for me?" Jaken stiffened. If Rin was sick… And it was his fault… Well let's just say Jaken was in danger of becoming Sesshomaru's favorite again… His favorite meal that is…

"Stop complaining girl! It's probably nothing!" Jaken just spat in reply. Rin did as she was told and fell silent. Sesshomaru was standing in front of a sign a little ways off. The sign was big, purple, and glowing. Sesshomaru had a hard time ignoring a sign like that. It read:

' **Hey there Fluffy! Snicker Snicker I demand you to come to the following coordinates at 1:00 tomorrow. Don't worry it's not a trap…. Or maybe it is! But come and there will services too. Such as stuff to keep children entertained and out of your hair while you have a few minutes of 'Me time' Magical items to keep that child of yours at bay for any reason! Well Please come!**

**Love, Naraku!**

**P.S. Hey Sesshomaru. This is Kagura. How are u? Good? That's good. Well I gotta go. TTYL. Wink'**

Sesshomaru stared at the sign for a few moments before he murmured to himself

"Is Naraku on crack?" Sesshomaru had no intentions of going there. Ever. A. Just to spite Naraku and B. To prove he doesn't need help to deal with Rin. He has perfect control and is doing a good job.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said tugging on his sleeve. Sesshomaru eyed her

"What is it Rin?". She then murmured something in a very low, unintelligible voice. Sesshomaru sighed and bent down so that he was close enough to her, to hear her.

"What is it Rin?" She looked up and her face was pale and sickly looking.

"I-I don't feel so- **_WHORLF!" _**

………. It felt like forever as Sesshomaru sat there trying to comprehend what just happened. Rin smiled sheepishly at him. She looked better though

"Uhm Sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe you should go take a bath?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed

"….. Yes Rin. Maybe. I. Should go. Take. A bath."

**010101010101010101010101010101010101**

**Ok everyone! That was the very first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review and everything! I already have some idea for realities they should get stuck in! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I love typing that….. Tee-hee Rin throwing up on Sesshomaru. I love that part heheheheh.**


End file.
